


I'm definitely in love with you

by tetsuskitten



Series: You're Silver, I'm Red [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fem!Rin, Genderbending, fem!Nitori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou Nitori is a cute grey-haired girl with a slightly over possessive shark-teethed girlfriend. They might be a little in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm definitely in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Both Aiichirou and Rin are genderbent so they're both girls. Knowing that, please proceed!

Rin watches as Aiichirou removes herself from the water, her swimsuit clinging tightly to her body, showing all her curves making her literally mouthwatering. The girl has been improving her swimming a lot, with Rin’s help but the credit all goes to Ai, she’s persistent and dedicated and Rin really admires her kouhai. Not as much as her kouhai admires her though, Ai practically worships Rin.

Rin thinks Ai’s pretty cute, she has small perky boobs, a nice ass, gorgeous grey hair that barely touches her shoulders and a beautiful beauty mark just beneath her right eye.

Rin has come to be a little too possessive with Ai over the past few months since they started dating, showing her pointy teeth at any guy who dared to try to take advantage of Ai’s sweetness and innocence, walking around Samezuka with Ai as close as possible at all times making sure people knew Ai was her’s and her’s alone. No one even dared to try make a move on Ai, practically the entire school knew what Rin was capable of doing to them if they even tried to take her away. Sometimes Rin thought Ai deserved someone better but as long as she was capable of keeping sweet Aiichirou happy and as long as Aiichirou wanted to be with her then she was going to do everything in her power to keep her kouhai at her side.

 _I think I’m in love with you,_ Rin thinks. This thought had been running through her mind constantly in the past few days, she wanted to blurt out how she felt but she was very emotional when it came to confessions. She still remembers what happened when she had confessed to Haruka, it had been a very emotional day but deep down she had known they weren’t right for each other, too competitive to be right, too poisonous to have a healthy love. With Ai it was different, Ai was sweet, sugary, soft and everything Rin dreamt of having, everything she thought she would never get. Turns out she was wrong.

“Senpai, senpaaaai..”  She was brought back from her thoughts when Aiichirou shook her awake. Rin blinked and focused her vision on her still soaking wet girlfriend.

“You were amazing today. You’ve been improving so much lately. I’m proud of you, Ai.” Rin grabs the towel resting on her shoulders and starts drying Aiichirou’s hair. When she’s done Ai looks at her with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you, Rin-senpai. That means a lot to me...” She sniffs. Rin smiles and moves to hug her; they’re all alone in the pool so it’s okay to let her emotions show. She only lets everything show with Ai, her kouhai just has a way to bring out everything she fears to show. It’s fine around Aiichirou, Aiichirou would never be mean or hurt her. Aiichirou is the light in her life, the helping hand, the safe port.

 _I think I’m in love with you,_ Rin thinks once again, while holding her entire world in her arms.

❊

Back in the dorm rooms Ai goes straight to the bathroom, having decided to shower in the dorms instead of in the locker room. Seconds later she emerges from the bathroom.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Ai asks with wide innocent blue eyes.

 _She must know what she’s doing, right?,_ Rin thinks to herself while she decides going or not. The red head breaks out in a toothy grin and takes off her clothes.

“Just waiting for you to ask.” Ai lets her eyes trail up and down Rin’s body noticing how the red head had shaved _everywhere_.

Rin walks over to the bathroom and starts getting the bath ready, knowing just how much Ai loved bubble baths. She puts in everything that is needed and turns around to her girlfriend who was still in her clothes, for some unknown reason.

“C’mere.” Ai moves to where the red head’s standing, walking on autopilot, feeling like she can’t even think when she has Rin naked and absolutely uninhibited in the bathroom ready to jump in the water with her. Maybe even wash her hair and soap up her body. Ai lets out a heavy breath at the thought, her heart beating so loud she’s afraid it’s going to jump out of her ribcage.

 _Calm down, Ai. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen her naked,_ It isn’t but it is definitely the first time to take a shower with Rin and the thought of having Rin’s hands on her makes the air hot and Ai can barely breath.  The grey-haired girl bites her bottom lip while Rin takes off her clothes for her. Ai closes her eyes when she feels lips on her hipbone and hands roaming her trembling thighs. When Rin strokes her hair, she opens her eyes and Rin places a soft kiss on her forehead, then taking her hand and leading her to the bathtub, helping her in.

The water was warm and the bubbles felt nice, it smelled amazing. Rin gets in too, placing herself behind Aiichirou.

“Ai…” Rin’s breath ghosts over Aiichirou’s skin, leaving goosebumps on its wake. “Can you pass me your shampoo, please?” Rin asks, her voice calm, not wanting to rush anything or to scare her beautiful kouhai. Aiichirou reaches for her shampoo while Rin absentmindedly wets Ai’s hair to get it ready for the shampoo.

“Your hair is so soft, so beautiful, Ai.” Aiichirou hums in response, feeling like she was on fire inside but at the same time in peace with the world.

Rin applies the shampoo which smelled like cinnamon, it was Ai’s favorite. Rin remembers a story about how Aiichirou’s mother used to wear it and it remindes Ai of her, makes Ai feel like a true lady, a beautiful lady like her mother was.

Ai hums again while Rin runs nails through her scalp making her bones melt and her entire body lean back on Rin. Gently the red head washes the product away, leaving Aiichirou’s hair smelling nice and feeling soft like always.

“Let me do yours now.” Rin smiles and runs her fingers through Ai’s hair one last time.

“Of course.” They both move and change positions so Ai is the one behind Rin. Like they have all the time in the world Ai repeats the process done to her a few minutes ago, applying her own shampoo to Rin’s hair by mistake, only noticing it the morning after and panicking, calming down right after when Rin told her it was okay and that she liked smelling like Ai.

“Hey, Aiichirou? Want to sleep in my bed today?” Ai smiles.

“Yes, Rin.” Rin closes her eyes, smiling softly at the sincerity. _How much happier can this girl make me?,_ the red head wonders.

Rin gets up and offers Aiichirou her hand so the other girl can get up too. Ai happily takes her hand and has she gets back on her feet the water cascades down her body beautifully, like a natural waterfall, Rin was left mesmerized.

They both get out of the bath tub and wrap themselves in dry towels.

They walk out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, drying themselves off with the towels when they get there and both grabbing their lotions. Rin stops short in her tracks and looks at Ai. She takes a deep breath and says to herself, _to hell with it._

She walks over to Ai and gently places her hands on Ai’s shoulders and starts rubbing her hands up and down the soft, pale skin of her kouhai’s arms. Ai lets out a small gasp and shivers.

“Ai, would you let me be the one to put on your lotion for you? Promise it’ll feel real nice…” Rin whispers while placing kisses on Ai’s left shoulder and nipping at her neck.

The room was silent and Ai was breathing in heavy puffs, her heart beating loudly and her hands shaking a little at the prospect of Rin doing such things. Unable to speak, Ai nods her approval and is led to Rin’s bed where she sits down.

Rin arranges the pillows so Ai can lie down and feel comfortable and Ai does. The red head’s kneeling close to Ai’s feet, warming the lotion in her hands, not wanting Ai to feel cold. She looks at her girlfriend for approval and Ai nods, her blue eyes twinkling with expectation.

Rin starts on her legs, her soft porcelain legs that move apart to give Rin space to work, completely unaware that the gesture makes Rin want to do things to her, things to make her quiver and whimper. Rin takes a deep breath and keeps rubbing the lotion on Ai’s legs. When she’s done she applies the lotion on Ai’s arms and then she stops.

“Ahm, Ai, can I remove your towel?” Ai looks up at Rin and locks her blue eyes on Rin’s red ones. Slowly she takes off the towel, exposing everything.

Rin inhales deeply, every fiber in her body wanting to touch Aiichirou and at the same time, afraid to, afraid the other girl might break or run away.

“Rin?” Ai’s voice brings her back.

“Yes, Ai, sorry. You’re just…beautiful.” Aiichirou blushes, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Rin then realizes Aiichirou won’t run away. This girl on her bed, this stunning girl, would never run from her. There is nothing to be afraid of. Ai will not run away.

So she grabs the bottle of lotion and squirts some on her hands, warming it and then placing her hands on Ai’s belly, spreading the lotion on her body and looking at Ai the whole time, not breaking eye contact for a second. She reaches the blue eyed girl’s breasts and delicately rubs them, feeling Ai’s nipples harden under the touch. Aiichirou takes deep breaths and doesn’t look away for a second.

“Kiss me.” And Rin does. Rin kisses Ai desperately, like she’s drowning and Ai is the air that will save her, she kisses with hunger and need and Ai whimpers, giving back that desperate need, that primal need. Rin’s towel falls from her body and soon they’re both naked and kissing on Rin’s bed.

“Rin, I need you.” Ai whispers breathlessly.

“You already have me.” Rin answers, rubbing her nose on Ai’s.

Ai’s vision starts blurring and she feels tears roll down the side of her face.

“Rin…”

“What is it, Ai? Tell me.” Rin caresses her kouhai’s hair in a reassuring gesture and places a kiss on her lips.

“Rin, I love you.”

Rin feels tears well up in her eyes. She was always very emotional when it came to confessions.

“Ai, I love you too.”

Aiichirou’s face lights up in a beautiful smile. She circles her arms around Rin’s neck and holds the red head tight against her body. Rin gives in and hugs Aiichirou just as tightly.

 _Yes, I’m definitely in love with you._ Rin thinks, tightening her hold on Ai. _And I’m never letting you go._

 

 


End file.
